


De gruñidos y risas.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No hay nada explícito, O Fraternidad AU, Sorry guys, Universidad AU, this time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vale, esto es simplemente es culpa de este vine https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ y de some porn que no voy a linkear, porque ups</p>
    </blockquote>





	De gruñidos y risas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, esto es simplemente es culpa de este vine https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ y de some porn que no voy a linkear, porque ups

-Pero que cabrón con suerte- bufa Feuilly, tirando el mando de la x-box a un lado. Bahorel suelta una risotada y acto seguido da un trago a su cerveza.

-Suerte sería ganarte una vez al fifa, tronco... pero te he ganado cinco veces seguidas... ¿Qué tal tu orgullo?- la respuesta de Feuilly es un fuerte manotazo en el hombro, que solo hace a Bahorel reír más. El más pequeño coge el porro que se estaban fumando del cenicero, y le da una calada.

-Seguro que haces trampas-

-Feuilly, eres malísimo, tío, hasta el puto hermano pequeño de Éponine te ganaría- Feuilly hace un mohín y se tira hacia atrás en la cama de Grantaire, dando otra calada.-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?-

-No sé... R ha dicho que no va a dormir aquí, y hace un par de días encontré en Grindr a un par de tíos de la residencia... quizás sea hora de desatascar tuberías- Bahorel se atraganta con su cerveza y tose, de forma exagerada, haciendo sonreír a Feuilly. -¿Qué cojones te pasa?-

-Nada, nada... es solo que me sigue impactando pensar que a mi mejor amigo le gusta que le metan cosas por el culo- Como lo que más cerca tiene de él es la pierna, se decide por darle un rodillazo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes?-

-Pero soy tu gilipollas favorito- responde Bahorel, tirándose a su lado en la cama. -Supongo que entonces debería irme y dejarte con tus... tuberías atascadas- ríe, levantándose, quitándole el porro para darle una larga calada. Feuilly responde haciéndole una peineta, y Bahorel ríe más. -Anda, anda, disfruta- Y sale de la habitación de Grantaire y Feuilly, llevándose con él su cerveza y el porro compartido. Al más pequeño no le importa demasiado, porque cervezas y maria tiene de sobra. Se levanta de la cama de Grantaire y se sube en su litera, cogiendo el móvil. Abre la aplicación, y comienza a buscar. En lo general, aquella forma de echar polvos no le gusta demasiado. Él es más de ir a un pub y que surja lo que tenga que surgir... pero últimamente, tiempo para salir no tiene, precisamente. Y, bueno, a pajas puede sobrevivir unos días, o unas semanas... pero ya lleva más de dos meses sin catar varón, y aquello empieza a resultarle tedioso. Se levanta un poco la camiseta de tirantes blanca que lleva puesta, y acaricia la zona baja de su vientre, donde se arremolina el vello bajo su ombligo. Pero no llega ni mandarle un mensaje a ninguno de los chicos, porque su puerta se abre de golpe. Feuilly se incorpora, algo alterado por el susto, y mira a Bahorel, que le sonríe de forma socarrona desde la puerta. -¿Estabas a punto de pajearte?-

-Vete a la mierda un rato, ¿Quieres?- Bahorel suelta una carcajada y Feuilly rueda los ojos. Debería haber cerrado con llave en cuanto se fue el grandullón. -¿Qué te has dejado?-

-Tío, a ver... no quiero amargarte la noche, ¿Vale? Sé que tenías planes, pero... Marius se ha llevado a Cosette al cuarto-

-Oh, Dios mío... ¿Están dándole al tema?-

-Peor... eso sería soportable... pero no dejan de susurrarse cursilerías, y me estaban dando ganas de potar arco iris- Feuilly sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

-Puedes quedarte, no pasa nada- lleva dos meses sin mojar, no le va a pasar nada por posponerlo una noche más.

-Gracias, tío, de verdad- sonríe ampliamente Bahorel, tirándose en la cama de Grantaire -Te debo una... Y sabes, si te ibas a pajear... puedes hacerlo, no voy a asustarme- Feuilly se sonroja intesamente, y da gracias a que Bahorel esté en la litera de abajo y no pueda verle.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- balbucea, y el grandullón decide por los dos y apaga la luz de la habitación. La situación de Feuilly no es grave aún, puesto que no le había dado tiempo siquiera de meterse la mano bajo el pantalón de pijama, pero las palabras de Bahorel han ido directas a su entrepierna. Aún con esas, se da la vuelta, y cierra los ojos, tratando de dormir. No tarda en empezar a dar vueltas, porque ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor siendo marzo? Entonces, es cuando escucha el sonido inconfundible de una paja bajo él, y eso solo hace que haga mucho más calor aún... al menos bajo sus pantalones. Feuilly traga saliva, y trata de tranquilizarse. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se da la vuelta, contando mentalmente. Pero cuando escucha aquel otro ruido, no puede evitar abrir los ojos y ponerse boca arriba. Y otra vez. Intenta no reírse, pero es incapaz de no hacerlo. Bahorel lo escucha, porque para de masturbarse.

-¿De que cojones te ríes, pitufo?- Feuilly sigue riéndose, y unos segundos después, el grandullón ve la cabeza de Feuilly, que se ha colgado boca abajo, con sus rizos colgando con él.

-¿Acabas de gruñir, tío?- Bahorel arruga la cara.

-No-

-¡Has gruñido! ¡Dos veces! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un puto oso?- Bahorel le hace una peineta y se da la vuelta, para que Feuilly no le vea. Este se descuelga, y sus pies descalzos suenan con fuerza al tocar el suelo.

-Has gruñiiiidoooooo- ríe el muchacho, zarandeándolo. -¿Gruñes también cuando follas? ¿No asustas a las chicas?- sigue zarandeándolo, sonriendo mucho -¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- y así, hasta que Bahorel se harta y vuelve a darse la vuelta, agarrando las muñecas de Feuilly, para que deja de zarandearlo.

-¿No prefieres descubrirlo por ti mismo?- el pequeñajo, primero se pone blanco como una pared, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta el color caoba de su piel, y luego intensamente rojo. Porque el tono de Bahorel no es el típico de coña que se traen. Y para más inri, está tan cerca suyo... y sudado, con la respiración agitada por lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción brusca de Feuilly. Se miran unos segundos, que se le hacen eternos, hasta que Bahorel tira de sus muñecas para acercarlo más y poder besarlo. Feuilly responde, y es un beso brusco, sin un ápice de delicadeza ni ternura. Dura tan solo unos segundos, y está lleno de lengua y dientes, y cuando se separan, Feuilly tiene la respiración tan agitada como la de Bahorel.

-Eso ha sido... tío... wow...- El grandullón tira más de él, para que se acueste con él. -Eh, eh, espera-

-¿No quieres?- Bahorel lo suelta un poco, tragando saliva. Ha vuelto a la habitación con esa intención. No esperaba el rechazo de Feuilly. Este, por su parte, jamás habría imaginado que Bahorel tuviera el más mínimo interés de ese tipo en él.

-No, no es eso, joder, claro que quiero, pero eres mi mejor amigo... ¿Jodería esto lo que tenemos?- por toda respuesta, Bahorel se incorpora un poco, para quedar sobre él, y luego volver a besarle, ahora un poco más despacio. -Vale, me tomo eso como un no- Además, de todas formas, si algo se tiene que joder, ya lo habrá hecho con el primer beso. ¿Qué más da? -Es la cama de Grantaire-

-No va a enterarse- Feuilly sonríe ampliamente, y jadea cuando siente a Bahorel moverse sobre él, provocando el roce entre ellos.

-Gilipollas- Bahorel ríe, dejando que Feuilly se coloque sobre él, viendo que es esta su intención-

-¿Y ahora por qué soy un gilipollas?-

-Porque lo eres- y ya no necesitan más palabras, porque la verdad, hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer.

Y si, Bahorel también gruñe cuando folla. Y si, Feuilly no puede evitar descojonarse cada vez que lo hace. Es vergonzosamente rápido ambos, y efectivamente, acaban entre gruñidos y carcajadas. Feuilly no recuerda haberse reído tanto en años... y tampoco recuerda haber disfrutado tanto con alguien en la cama en toda su vida.

-Deberíamos... deberíamos subir a mi cama, no sería agradable que viniera R y se enterara de lo que hemos hecho en su cama. 

-¿Soportara el peso de los dos?-

-Oh, si, créeme-

* * *

Son más de las diez de la mañana cuando Grantaire camina, haciendo eses, por los pasillos de la residencia estudiantil. Está borracho, y alegre, porque ha sido una noche de suerte. Ha ligado con un tío, ha bebido hasta que le ha dolido el hígado, y ha ganado dos partidas al poker, así que tiene dinero en el bolsillo. Cuando abre la puerta del cuarto, ve a Feuilly dormir como un angelote. A quien no ve es a Bahorel, oculto bajo las mantas y tras el cuerpo de Feuilly. El muchacho sonríe más al verlo dormir así, y como es un gilipollas, coge su telefono movil y abre la cámara, poniendose a grabar. Se acerca a él y grita con mucha fuerza, a la vez que enciende la luz:

  
-DESPIERTA, DORMILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON- y Feuilly pega un rebote, abriendo mucho los ojos, asustado. Y, si, entonces un adormilado Bahorel asoma la cabeza tras Feuilly y gruñe.

  
-¿De que cojones vas?- Grantaire abre mucho la boca, y suelta una carcajada de sorpresa.

  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!-


End file.
